The Legend of Zelda OOT (dbz style)
by Young Greg
Summary: Ch 5 is up sorry for the delay (i was on vacation) wow this ones my longest one yet
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Gohan decided to take a morning walk before he started his intense daily training in the pit of Death Mountain. Gohan is a very strong man for his age for he is the only one to complete Master Roshi's training. Master Roshi is a master at martial arts and is one of the strongest people on earth. Gohan was walking by saiyan valley (gerudo valley) and he heard the sound of punching. This strong saiyan was taking on the leader of the saiyans, Ganondorf. Gohan has met Ganondorf before he has tried to take over the goron race (gorons look like namakians in this story) and would have succeeded if Gohan weren't there. Ganondorf wasn't a super saiyan, but he was really close. He and his minion Vegeta were stronger then Master Roshi himself. "GANONDORF!" Gohan shouted, "Oh if it isn't Gohan, well how are you this fine morning, tell me, how shall I destroy you, blow you up or torture you to death," Ganondorf said, "I've had enough of your crap Ganondorf this time I will finish you." Ganondorf was no one to be messed with and Gohan wasn't even close to Ganondorfs power. Gohan charged at Ganondorf and said, "Get you and your baby to my hut in Death Mountain and hurry I'll take care of Ganondorf." Gohan tried a fake left and hit him hard with his right hand, but Ganondorf didn't seem to feel a thing, "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me," he said. Ganondorf was already half way to the saiyan mother and her child, but he wasn't going for the mother he was trying to kill the husband. Gohan was charging up his powerful and deadly technique that no one has mastered except Master Roshi and Gohan, it's called the deadly kamehameha wave. He fired it and Ganondorf skidded 3 ft. in the dirt. When he got up he was pissed and fired a beam as fast as a bullet and killed Gohan before he could hit the ground. He went after the wife and husband and destroyed them fast because he was in no mood to fight. "I'll leave you here to starve Kakarot." He said and he walked back to saiyans fortress, but little did he know this was no ordinary child this was the child of destiny and his name is Goku.  
  
Deep inside Kokiri forest where the citizens there never grow up Mido boss of the Kokiri was having a meeting with the god of the Kokiri. "You called me great deku tree." Mido said, "Yes I did Mido I sense an incredible power near Death Mountain dost thou have enough courage to go and bring this great power to me," the great deku tree said, "Yes I shall great deku tree," and Mido left to find this great power.  
  
"Great deku tree this can't be it it's just a baby," Mido said when he found the source of the power, "Thou hast found it Mido bring it back to Kokiri forest," the great deku tree ordered and Mido couldn't do anything but agree and brought Kakarot back to Kokiri forest. When he got there he went straight to the great deku tree and Saria a Kokiri girl went with him. Saria was to be the mother of the child until he grew up she named the little one Goku. So it began, The Legend of Zelda  
  
  
  
how did you like it amazing, genius tell me in a review 


	2. Life as a Kokiri

Life as a Kokiri  
  
"Come on kick higher Goku," Krillan shouted at his friend. Krillan was a little Kokiri boy who happened to be almost as strong as Mido and he owns the nearby kokiri store. He also does the Kokiri training grounds. "I can't kick any higher Krillan," Goku said. Krillan was beginning to think that it was impossible for Goku to become a fighter but he wouldn't give up. "Goku if you want to become a fighter then you have to at least try," Krillan said, "Ok here it goes," Goku kicked and accidentally hit Krillan in the chin. Krillan got knocked back a couple of ft. and hit the Know it all Brothers house. "Gees, I can't believe you did that." Krillan said with a surprised tone. "You ok Krillan?" Goku asked, "I'll live."  
  
It was in the middle of that night when Goku started having these freaky dreams. He was at Hyrule Castle in front of a huge gate and it started to open slowly. A woman with a little girl were riding really fast on horseback. It looked like they were trying to get away from something but what. And then Goku saw a second figure that didn't look to friendly at all.  
  
"Yo, no fairy boy why don't you come down here I need a little talk with you," Mido shouted at Goku. Goku's nickname was "no fairy boy" because he didn't have a fairy like the rest of the Kokiri. "What do you want Mido," Goku shouted back, "Come on down here I need to discuss something with you." Goku hopped down and soon was in Midos face, "What do you want Mido," Goku said, "Well Goku you know Saria," "Yah what about her," Goku said, "Well I think you've been spending a little to much time with her," just then he pushed Goku down and he landed on a rock. "So if you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone and not talk to her anymore you got that." Goku was still stunned from the blow so all he did was keep quiet, "Hey Mido leave him alone," Krillan shouted at Mido. "Well if it isn't the bald wonder Krillan nice to see you buddy what do you need." Mido said, "You better leave him alone Mido." Mido and Krillan were staring each other down as if getting ready to fight. Just then Saria came and broke up the upcoming fight, "Mido and Krillan you two know better than that now you apologize to each other right now." They both said they were sorry and then went back to there houses and Saria tended to Goku's wounds, "Sorry that happened Goku sometimes Mido can be a real loser," Saria said, "It's ok Saria it's not your falt." Saria was no longer Goku's mother he was completely grown up and living on his own but they were still good friends. Saria would never tell him that he was a Hylain and would age more but there was always something that puzzled her. Hylains didn't have tails, but Goku did.  
  
That night Goku went back to his house and had the same dream, but he wasn't the only one who had a dream that night the princess of Hyrule also had a dream that would hold great importance to the future of Hyrule. The main thing in her dream was a tunnel south east of Hyrule castle and there was a green light emitting from it, but the source of the light was a boy with a fairy and he seemed to be holding the source of the light which was the spiritual stone of the forest and then he pulled out a magnificent ocarina and started playing a song that only members of the Royal Family knew. She woke up from the dream and ran to Impa's room. Impa was Zelda's nanny. Zelda's mom died when she was at a very young age so she was like a mother to Zelda. "Impa, Impa," Zelda said, "Yes Zelda what is it," Impa said, "I had the dream again and I think it's a prophetic dream." "Zelda, I doubt that it is but what happens in your dream." Zelda has been known to have prophetic dreams Impa knew this but what she heard she couldn't believe, "You have had this dream 6 days in a row," Impa said very surprised, "Yes so I'm sure it's a prophetic dream," Zelda said, "Very well Zelda, we shall tell your father in the morning about this dream," "Thank you Impa," Zelda said and went back to her room.  
  
"Hey wake up, can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy," Navi said for the 56th time. "Huh wuh," Goku said a little tired at the moment. "Who are you," "My name is Navi I'm going to be your fairy from no on," Navi said, "Wow really," Goku said, "Yah really now lets go you've been summoned by the Great Deku tree." Just as Goku was about to say something Navi said, "Less talking more walking k kid." "Ok," Goku said and they were off 


	3. Inside The Great Deku Tree

Sorry this took so long everybody especially you serena cherry well any ways enjoy and this one is dedicated to you serena for sending such positive reviews that kept me going  
  
Inside the Great Deku Tree  
  
"Hey Goku down here," Goku looked down and found that it was his best friend Saria, "Hey Saria what brings you here," "Well the Great Deku Tree has summoned you and I just wanted to come by and tell you," "Well your to late Navi already told me that," "Who's Navi," soon Sarias question was answered. Goku got out a sack he had and opened it and there was a little fairy who was fast asleep. "YOU GOT A FAIRY THAT'S INCREDIBLE NOW MIDO CAN'T MAKE FUN OF YOU ANY MORE." "I know but before I go to the great deku tree I have to tell Krillan I'll come over once I'm done talking to the great deku tree ok." "Ok bye see you then," and with that Goku was off to tell his other best friend Krillan about the news, but little did Goku know that this wasn't just a conversation that would only last 5 min. no this was something that would change Goku's life forever.  
  
"Why don't you believe me father," said Zelda when she told her father about the dream she had, "Because prophecy's very rarely come I know you have been known to have some in the past like the time I lost my speech and you found it in your dream but to think that Ganondorf could actually do something like that is preposterous he's even coming over here to sign a peace treaty between hylains and saiyans so I doubt he will go back on his word Zelda," but father I…" "NO BUTS YOUNG LADY NOW YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM AND PICK OUT SOMETHING NICE FOR WHEN GANONDORF ARRIVES DO YOU HEAR ME!!" "Yes father," and with that Zelda went back to her room. "Don't worry Zelda I still believe you," Impa said "You have never been wrong about these things before so I'm behind you 100% Princess," "Thank you Impa now if my dream is really a prophecy then that means Ganondorf is not here to sign a peace treaty," "Then what is he here for Princess," "He's most likely here for the Triforce so he can take over Hyrule no the world so if he is here to do that then there is only one person in the world that can stop him and that's the person from my dream," "I see but how do we know where he is there could be at least a thousand Kokiris in that forest," "No Impa we won't go after him he'll come to us will wait 3 days for him to come and if he doesn't come within those 3 days then we will go looking for him," "I see and what are we supposed to do if he comes," "I will tell him about his mission and you will teach him the song of the royal family understand," "I understand Zelda now you better get to your room before your father catches you out here," "Ok and thanks for believing me Impa," "Any time Princess," and with that they waited for Ganondorf to arrive.  
  
"Krillan guess what I was summoned by the great deku tree," "Wow Goku it's a big honor to be summoned by the… is that a fairy," "Yeah her name is Navi," "Let's hurry it up kid we really need to move it ok," Navi said, "uh Goku do you mind if I come along," "Sure Krillan You can come," and so the three of them were off to the great deku tree.  
  
They were at the entrance to the great deku tree when a familiar bully named Mido was standing at the entrance; "Wow if it isn't my two best pals Goku and Krillan I don't think you got the message yesterday Goku stay away from Saria or else you'll… what the hell is that." Mido said when he just noticed Navi, "My names Navi it's a pleasure to meet you now MOVE IT GOT THAT." Navi shouted, "Sorry but I'm not gonna let you through unless you fight me." Krillan stepped up," "Mido you've been asking for this for a long time," "Not you Krillan I mean Goku has to fight me," "Are you nuts he'll lose for sure," Krillan said "I know why do you think I picked him," "Alright Goku this is your big fight now remember what I taught you and you'll do fine." Goku was known as the wimp of Kokiri Forest but little did Mido know that Goku was a saiyan a natural born warrior. "Alright Mido I except." All of the Kokiris appeared for this match and they all circled around the two warriors they started with an old fashion stare down and that's when Mido made his move. Mido was looking for a quick victory so he charged very fast and did a barrage of punches to Gokus head. Goku was down and feeling very dizzy but he managed to get up. Mido then just knocked him back down with a quick kick. "Had enough yet little boy," "…not yet…" "You are not going to see the great deku tree unless you fight me so you'd better think of something quick or I'll just finish you off right now I'll give you 2 minutes ok," "Here Goku take some of this It'll help you it's called red potion it heals you I whipped it up in the shop when I was practicing making potion recipes." Goku took this potion and drank it all. It didn't taste very good but he needed to be healed badly. As you know Goku is a saiyan and whenever he is badly injured and is healed he gets stronger. "Man Krillan this stuff rocks." Goku said. Goku just charged over to Mido and hit him in the center of the face as if it was nothing. "How did you do that without me knowing that's incredible," "You better let us through Mido or all have to give you another one," "I guess I can't go so easy on you any more." Mido and Krillan both had the gift to fire energy blasts so Mido was firing rapid fire at Goku and Goku just tilted his head and avoided them, "THAT'S IT MIDO NOW I'M MAD," Goku charged over again and did a punch once again to Midos head. This of course was a knock out. "Well let's go guys," Goku said. Krillan, Navi, and the rest of the Kokiri were still in aw at the incredible battle they just witnessed. "Uh Goku if you don't mind I'm uh gonna stay here ok," "Sure Krillan are you coming Navi?" "You bet Kid let's roll." Goku did the impossible he defeated the strongest Kokiri Mido.  
  
"A toast everyone to the prosperity of Hyrule," "YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Everybody in Hyrule castle was at the banquet to welcome Ganondorf king of the sayians. "When do I send in the troops to attack sire." Vegeta asked Ganondorf, "Soon Vegeta very soon these saps will believe anything I tell them I even have the king of Hyrule believing that I'm here to sign a peace treaty as soon as I get all three of the spiritual stones then I will get the triforce and have my wish granted," "I will go and see about what I can do about getting the next spiritual stone, that deku tree will give me the spiritual stone any day now unless he wants to die well I'll be back if there's any more problems my lord."  
  
"Great Deku Tree we are here," Navi said Goku has never seen the deku tree before so he was very surprised to find out he was an actual tree he thought it was just the deku trees nickname. "Goku wouldist thou listen to thy words, thy words of the great deku tree, "I will." "I thank thee. Many moons have passed since this evil saiyan cast a curse upon me." "Uh deku tree what's a saiyan?" "Saiyans are an evil race that delight in causing chaos they live in the desert to the west now if I may continue Goku many moons have passed since an evil saiyan that goes by the name of Vegeta cast this curse upon me he is commanded by an even greater saiyan Ganondorf king of all the saiyans now it is time to test thy courage Goku will you enter me and destroy this curse." Goku had to think about this, why didn't he ask Krillan or Mido to do this they were a lot stronger than him though maybe the deku tree can see into the future and saw him beat Mido he did beat the strongest Kokiri ever so maybe he was strong enough to do this task but why was he commanded to do it alone. "I will destroy the curse Great Deku Tree." A part of the great deku tree suddenly opened up and Goku stepped in.  
  
"YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME WHAT I WANT QUICK GREEN MAN OR I'LL TAKE THAT BOULDER AND CAVE IN DODONGOS CAVERN!!!" Vegeta shouted at the gorons (remember gorons look like namankians) "Take it easy," said Daurina leader of the gorons "Your efforts will be futile because we can always use bomb flowers to blow up the boulder," "That's why I planned ahead, you see what I have here I have a dodongo egg and any idiot knows that dodongos reproduce themselves so in a matter of days there will be a whole army of dodongos in there so if you don't hand over that goron's ruby I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to cave in dodongos cavern," "NO I WON'T LET YOOOOU!!!!" Daurina charged at Vegeta but even though Vegeta was just a 15- year-old boy he was first to finish sayians fortress so he just simply knocked Daurina to the side and Vegeta caved in dodongos cavern. "I'll be back when your ready to turn over the spiritual stone."  
  
"Man it's so dark in here," Goku said when he was in side the great deku tree. "I'll lead the way Goku," Navi said. Even with Navi Goku could barely see but still it did help a little. "OWWWWWWWW," "What is it Goku," "I tripped over something very big what is it Navi," "It looks to me like a giant egg. Is the deku tree having kids," "What…" Goku said "You'll learn it later in life kid," "Ok but what is that thing," "I told you it's an egg but where did it…" Suddenly the egg started hatching and out came this hideous one eyed beast, "That's a baby Gohma Goku these things can grow up to be very big I think a giant one is the curse the great deku tree was talking about kill it now kid." Goku listened and did a jump kick to the beasts one eye and the eye instantly exploded and green blood was pouring out of the creature's eye. "Well that was pretty easy," Goku said, "Well that was just a baby, kid the real one you'll have to kick him a lot more than that." Queen Gohma was staring at her childs lifeless body she was going to kill them for doing that to her little one. A giant thud landed on the ground and both Navi and Goku looked to see what it was and wouldn't you know it it was a giant Gohma, "Well here's a bigger one Navi," "Goku that's Queen Gohma I'll try and light up her eye so you can see it and then you do that same kick you did on the baby ok," "ok here it comes big guy." Navi lit up the Queens eye and Goku did a kick but when Gohma blinked it was like kicking a brick wall. "Man that eyelid is hard Navi I can't kick through it!" "Goku just kick harder you can do it." Goku did rapid kicks to the creatures eyelid but he couldn't kick through it Gohma just flung him across the room. "Goku I've got an idea I'll shine my light in the creatures eye and you do the kicks then ok." Navi did just that but the creature acted like she didn't feel a thing and she tackled Goku to the ground and started slashing her claws at Goku. "I can't do it Navi I'm to weak I…" Goku struck an idea if he could out speed him then maybe he could hit her eye. Goku drank the last of his red potion and of course became stronger. "Ok come and get me." Gohma was trying desperately to hit Goku with her claws but couldn't catch him he was just avoiding them so easily, "Now here it comes." Goku did a huge kick to the creatures eye and it exploded on the first hit, "I can't believe it you did it Goku you defeated the curse of the great deku tree," "Yeah but I'm really hungry." 


	4. Authors note

Authors note  
  
Hi everybody (hi dr. Greg) that was a joke but anyway I wanted to tell you that I will not be writing so much until May 31, 2002 why you ask because I've never had any time to work on this story so I will continue it on the date above I'm sorry I had to write this but I really have to make up those 0's in math so until May 31 see ya oh yah also I have a question serena cherry Goku will not meet Chi-Chi at Lon Lon ranch but he will see her there most of the time I have a big role for her but he will meet her at Hyrule castle so bye everybody (bye dr. Greg) 


	5. Princess of Destiny

I'm very sorry for the delay folks but good news I'm writing again as explained in the authors note I stopped writing until May 31st because it was the end of school then so now I am pleased to announce I will be writing more often because I have no school so here we go chapter 5. And yes I will no longer rush any chapters I was just in a hurry on that last one.  
  
  
  
Princess of Destiny  
  
It was a long and painstaking journey to get back to the entrance of the Great Deku Tree, but Goku and Navi are pulling through "Navi I'm so hungry I don't think I'll make it," Goku said "Goku what is it with you and your fascination with food?" Navi asked, "fasci what," "never mind let me rephrase that, how come you like food so much," "I don't know I guess I just always liked it," "really that's amazing," Navi said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Pretty soon Navi and Goku got to a huge wall that they had to climb, "I can just fly up but Goku will you be ok," Navi said when they got to the wall, "Sure I'll be alright," Goku said, and with that they started to climb it. It was incredible, Goku was one of the weakest pupils of Krillan the master of the Kokiri training grounds and Navi bet that not even half of them could climb the wall that Goku was climbing right now. "Are you sure you can make it Goku," Navi shouted, "Yeah, I'm really sure," Goku shouted back. Eventually they both made it fine and went out to the Great Deku Trees sanctuary.  
  
"Goku thy has tested thou courage and has destroyed the cure that was plagued upon me," The Deku tree said, "uh great Deku tree can I talk to you privately for a second," "Certainly Navi what does thy have to tell me," "What exactly is Goku I mean he's not a Kokiri is he," "No Navi he is not I'm not exactly sure what he is but he is a very special boy that will play a big role in Hyrules existence, so if you don't mind Goku Navi I'm afraid though efforts to save me were meaningless," "What…what are you saying Great Deku Tree?" Navi asked afraid to know the answer, "I'm afraid my time on this earth has passed and I will die very soon but before I go Goku let me tell you why I wanted you to kill this monster I wanted to see if you were strong enough to go on a quest out of the forest," "but Great Deku Tree that's suicide you know just as well as any of us Kokiri if a Kokiri stepped out of the forest we would die," Goku said, "Yes Goku I know but you are strong enough to make it to Hyrule Castle," "Hyrule Castle why would I want to go there," "To show the princess this," suddenly a bright green light was shown, Goku had to cover his eyes to avoid going blind. "What is it?" Goku asked, "it is the spiritual stone of the forest Goku allow me to tell you the origin so wouldist thou listen to the words the words of the Great Deku Tree?" "Yah I'll listen," "Goku you are a very rude boy," Navi said, "If you will allow me to continue Navi it happened when the earth was young, the earth was just a meteor in the suns orbit, but then the three goddesses came down from the heavens, Din shaped the earth making its mountains, valleys, plateau's, and crevasse's, then Farore made all living things plants, animals, and people, and Nayru made the law in which these people would obey and that is the story of the Triforce I'm sure the Princess will tell you more," "Yah but what's a Triforce," "The Princess will…tell you now… please…don't lose…your life Goku…please…make…it…Navi…I trust thee…good bye," "good bye Great Deku Tree," Navi whispered as she cried silently, "Well we should get going kid we got a lot to do," "Yah lets go," and they left to Kokiri Forest. Navi took one last glance at the tree never to see him alive again.  
  
"The Great Deku Trees dead, IT'S ALL YOUR FALT," Mido shouted when he heard the bad news that the Deku Tree was dead. "No I didn't do it," Goku said, "the Deku Tree had this curse and I had to go in and break it," "yeah right I'm going to give you what you rightfully deserve are you with me boys." Suddenly the Know it all Brothers came and it looked like them and Mido were going to come and attack Goku. They dived at him while Goku made a break to the Kokiri shop. They caught up with him and made him smell a 2- week-old mushroom that's been in Mido's shoe. Suddenly, all went black.  
  
"Goku wake up," Krillan shouted at his friend. When Goku blacked out Krillan came and gave them what they deserved and tried desperately to wake Goku up. "Huh… where…am I?" "Your in the Kokiri shop Goku you blacked out when Mido and those bullies made you smell that mushroom," "Krillan can I ask you a question?" "Sure what," "Do you have any food?"  
  
After eating a full hearty meal, Goku was ready to go. "Well I guess this is it," Krillan said to his friend at the exit to Kokiri Forest, "Yah I'm really gonna miss this place well I guess I'll see ya around I'll be back in a few weeks don't worry, but until then see ya," "DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED GOKU," "I WON'T BYE," and with that Goku was on his way.  
  
"Wait Goku," when Goku heard that he turned around to find it was his best friend Saria, "Saria where were you I went to your house and you weren't there I thought you were in the secret place," Goku said, "Well I wasn't I was here anyway I came to say goodbye and I came to give you this," Saria handed Goku the fairy ocarina, "What is it," "It's a fairy ocarina Goku," "oh," "I hope that when you play it you will think of me and come back to the forest," Saria said, "I will, thanks Saria," Goku said, "Goku I always knew you would leave the forest but I just didn't know how or when because your not like the other Kokiri Goku your something different something special and I just wanted to say that and goodbye," Goku couldn't say anything they both just stared into each others eyes and then Goku ran off to find the princess of destiny.  
  
"So it is time to begin your journey young one," Goku looked toward the direction in which the voice was coming from and found an owl, "Who and what are you," Goku said, "Why they call me Kapeora Gabeora and you must be Goku I've heard so much about you from the Great Deku Tree," "He's dead though how can you hear anything from a dead tree," "When he was alive Gok… get down and hide behind that tree," Kapeora said, "well wh…" "JUST DO IT NOW," "ok," Goku got down and hid behind a tree like Kapeora said but he didn't know why. Suddenly, a blue flash of light was flying and then it stopped, "Vegeta," Kapeora said at the sayin, "Well if it isn't Kapeora Gabeora how's it going still recovering from that wing injury," "It's fine thank you now I will have to ask you to leave," "Sure thing but who's the boy behind you," "How… did you see him," "Funny thing I kind of heard you shout and flew over to see who it was then I saw the boy come out from that tree kid," Vegeta shouted. Goku did as the sayin asked and Vegeta saw his tail, "Impossible… is that tail of yours real boy," Vegeta shouted, "Yah it's real look," suddenly Goku was balancing on it to prove to Vegeta it was real, "Then what is your name," "My names Goku," "Well Goku would you mind following me for a sec," "No he wouldn't," Kapeora said answering for Goku, "I was asking the boy not you bird," Vegeta said, "Well I'm answering for the boy now why don't you be smart and get you sayin hide out of here," Kapeora said, "Fine but I'll be back Kakarot," Vegeta said and he flew away, "Kakarot I thought you name was Goku," Kapeora said, "It is I don't know why he called me that name," Goku answered, "Yes, well we had better move on if we want to get to the castle by sundown I'll fly you there," "alright let's go," and they were off Goku, Kapeora and Navi who was still asleep in his sack were going to Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Huh…wha…where are we…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Navi said as she finally woke up, "Goku where are you Goku, oh man I lost him a guardian fairy isn't supposed to…oh there you are hey how are you flying," Navi said, "Look up," Goku answered. Navi did as she was told and looked above her, "WHAT IS THAT," Navi shouted when she saw Kapeora, "My name is Kapeora Gabeora and I'm what they call an owl I know you've never seen one but don't worry I won't harm you…oh wouldn't you know it were here," just before the gates closed they made it. It was about 5:00 so there were a lot of knights here, but there was one girl who was saying, "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY WHERE ARE YOU DADDY," the girl kept shouting that over and over again until Goku went over there to see what was wrong, "Hi my name's Goku, what's the matter?" Goku asked, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME KNIGHTS HELP ME HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME HELP," "I just asked what the matter was," "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY," the girl pulled out a knife and started charging at Goku crying and screaming. She kept on charging at Goku even though Goku kept dodging it then finally Goku got tired of it so he kicked her, "ow that hurt," the girl said, "calm down and tell me what you need I'm here to help," Goku said, "well my daddy's been gone for a long time and I'm starting to get worried," "A daddy, what's a daddy," "you know father, dad, pop, daddy," "oh, well where did your daddy go when you last saw him," "he said he was going to Hyrule Castle to deliver some milk but he isn't back yet and he told me to wait right here until he got back yet but I couldn't wait here because he hasn't been back since this morning and I don't know what could of happened to him WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," she started crying for at least 2 min. until she heard Goku shout stop, "Calm down I'm going to Hyrule Castle anyway I'll try and find him for you ok," Goku said, "ok good luck Goku; oh yah by the way my names Chi-Chi," "ok Chi- Chi I'll find him for you bye," "bye I'll see you around Goku maybe we could have dinner bye," "bye," Goku shouted back but little did Goku know that when he was done talking to the princess his life was about to get a lot more complicated.  
  
I can't believe it Ganondorf let Kakarot by Death Mountain to starve to death, how did he survive, Vegeta thought to himself, to make matters worse Kakarot was a low class sayin he couldn't have survived on his own, oh well the next time I meet him I'll destroy him, now I had better get going and tell Ganondorf of my discoveries, Vegeta boosted it up and was soon in Hyrule Castle, "What do you mean Kakarot survived it's impossible, I left him there to starve, no baby could possibly survive alone there not intelligent enough," Ganondorf said when Vegeta told him the news, "Yes I know but what do you propose we do with him," Vegeta said, "Well the next time you see him kill him ok," "alright I will," "Come Vegeta we have another meeting with the king," "I'm right behind you,"  
  
  
  
"GUARDS CAPTURE HIM, HE'S SNEAKING IN," said the guards when they caught Goku. It was about 9:00 when Goku sneaked in and it didn't take long for the guards to find him but they couldn't catch him because he was to fast, "RUN GOKU RUN," Navi shouted at Goku while the guards were chasing them, "into that moat hurry," "ok," Goku said, "Hope you don't mind getting a little wet," Goku said, "what are you crazy all fly," "alright see ya," Goku dived in the moat and swam out successfully. Navi was again amazed, the Kokiri's have never been in that strong of a current before and Goku was swimming in it like it was nothing but that Kokiri pool, it wasn't more amazing then that wall in the Great Deku Tree but it was pretty close. In a few min. Goku was out and ready to go, "That was fun," Goku said, "I've never been in that kind of water before it's really hard to swim in," "it's called a current kid," Navi said, "and by the way WHO IS THAT," Navi shouted when she saw this big fat guy sleeping by some milk crates, "isn't that Chi-Chi's dad," Goku said, "How do you know Goku," "She gave me a picture," Goku showed a picture of a big fat guy who looked like the guy sleeping by the milk crates, "HEY WAKE UP," Goku shouted at the guy sleeping. Suddenly Goku felt something against his chest, he reached into his pocket and found the smelly mushroom that Mido and those guys used to make him pass out, "I've got an idea we could make him smell this and he'd probably wake up," Goku put the mushroom near his nose and when Chi-Chi's father inhaled he smelt the mushroom, "WWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO WHAT IN THE THREE GODDESSE'S NAME IS THAT, huh oh and who might you be little boy," Chi- Chi's father said, "my name's Goku and this is my fairy Navi," "you have a fairy son wow that's incredible do you come from the forest," "yep," "wow how did a boy like you make it…" "Excuse me but Goku we woke you up because your daughter Chi-Chi is getting worried about you," Navi said interrupting Chi-Chi's father, "oh no Chi-Chi's gonna kill me," Talon said and started running like he was on fire, "MY NAMES TALON COME AND VISIT ME AND MY DAUGHTER ANYTIME AT LON LON RANCH," "well that was fun come on kid open up the door," Navi said, "ok," Goku said and they opened the door to the castle garden where Princess Zelda was.  
  
Zelda was looking out the window at the hideous sight she was seeing. Gannondorf, she hated that name she hated everything about the desert man, but the most evil thing about him had to be his eyes, how she hated those cruel blood red eyes, she saw deaths of thousands of people, kingdoms fallen at the tip of his blood stained sword and now he was after the Tirforce she had to do everything in her power to stop this hideous man from getting his wish even if it meant finding that man from her dream, "Princess of destiny," Zelda turned around when she heard that and saw a boy standing there, "who are you and how did you get past the guards," hold on, something was very familiar about this boy where has she seen him that waked hair due, those blue clothes, "aw those guards are easy to sneak bye you should really get more guards as for my name it's Goku," "Goku huh that name sounds awfully familiar," Zelda said. She was sure that she had never seen this boy in her entire life but now it was as if she new him for some time now, "tell me Goku do you come from the forest," "yep," "ah now that's where I got you where's your fairy I thought all Kokiri had fairy's where is it," "oh Navi she's in my sack," Goku went over to Zelda and showed her, "see, she's sleeping, she likes to sleep a lot," hold on, there's no way a simple commoner from the forest can have a thing like a spiritual stone I'll ask him if he has it, "tell me do you have the spiritual stone of the forest, if you do please show it to me please," Zelda said, "oh well yah I have it here it is," Goku showed her the one of the keys to the triforce itself the spiritual stone of the forest, "I can't believe you have it, I want you to collect the remaining two of these ok," "wait a minute there are three of these things," "yes, don't you know the tale of the triforce," "up to the part where the three Goddess's made the earth," "oh well let me tell you the rest of the story, you see the three Goddess's, once they made the earth made a triforce that would keep the earth in balance, they also made a guardian for the triforce called the eternal dragon. Once all three triforce pieces were collected and the eternal dragon would come up and sense if your heart was a kind one or if it was evil, if your heart was evil he would give you the triforce you most believe in, either courage, power, or wisdom and the other two would split up and go to the ones destined to have it, if your heart was kind then he would give you a choice, either you would keep the triforce and use it for good or you would get to have three wishes anything you want," Zelda said, "Yah that's good, but what does the spiritual stone have to do with it," Goku said, "Well the Goddess's made a sacred realm for the triforce and in order to get to the sacred realm you have to collect all three spiritual stones and go to the temple of time and put the stones in the three slots and then the door of time will open and if you stand by the place where theres a triforce the sacred realm will open but only for the hero of time and that's the story of the triforce so I would like you to go and get the other two for me," Zelda said, "Why," Goku said, "look in the window," "ok…is that guy Ganondorf the guy with the red hair and the tail just like mine," "yes that's…YOU HAVE A TAIL," "yep I don't know why I was just born with it," Vegeta was right next to Ganondorf and he heard the princess's shout and saw Kakarot looking out the window. When he saw him he didn't care about the guards or anything because he was used to sudden kills so he fired a ki blast right out the window and hit Goku dead on, he than went after him and Ganondorf was holding the guards back, "Stay back, stay back Vegeta can deal with this intruder himself." Vegeta was pounding away at Goku's stomach so he could maybe suffocate him. Then he knocked him in the air and prepared the Big Bang attack but Impa came in and knocked Vegeta out before he could and caught Goku, "Don't worry he's not an intruder guards, I'll get Goku to the castle doctor, and don't worry he'll be fine," Impa said, "I hope so Impa, Hyrule's very existence may depend on that boy." Zelda said, and went to get the repairman to fix the window. 


End file.
